Decorative displays are aesthetically pleasing and frequently utilized as attractive celebratory items to commemorate special events, such as holidays, birthdays, graduations, and weddings. Decorative displays are frequently comprised of flower arrangements, balloon arrangements, candle arrangements, and the like, and can be adorned with ribbons, glitter, or similar ornamental items.
These decorative displays are typically contained in a vessel, such as a vase which contains a flower arrangement. However, vases and other vessels are typically transparent and serve no aesthetic purpose other than to hold the display arrangement together. For example, a clear vase holding a flower arrangement provides an observer with unsightly views of cut plant stems.
Thus, there is a need for displays which utilize transparent containers and turn them into decorative items in and of themselves, to provide the viewer with a more pleasing overall aesthetic impression.